


Are We Lost?

by Jaybirds_Night



Series: Team ColdFlash [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental meeting, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Team Flash, Rogues part of Team Flash, Secret Identity, mentions of the Bat-family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybirds_Night/pseuds/Jaybirds_Night
Summary: Dick and Jason are visiting Central City for a much needed vacation, except at some point they end up lost and meet a friendly CSI in the process.





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably have a sequel since I would like to add more to this, so comment if you'd like to see that :)

Jason and Dick were standing in the middle of a bustling sidewalk, utterly lost. They had arrived in Central City earlier this morning and both wanted to get some coffee. However, Dick had made the fatal mistake of letting Jason hold the map. 

Dick watched Jason stare intently at the map, his brow furrowed. "We're lost aren't we?" 

"Shut up," Jason grumbled. 

"Guess that answers my question..." Dick leaned over to view the series of somewhat confusing crisscross patterns that filled the paper. "Can you even read a map?" 

Jason glared at him for a brief moment and then returned his eyes to the paper. "Yes, but I haven't had to in a long time. I've already memorized all of Gotham so I didn’t see the need to brush up on the skill." 

Dick looked up at his boyfriend in awe. "Really!? You've memorized the whole layout?!" 

Jason shrugged. He didn't see what the big deal was. "A leaders got to know his turf." 

"So you can avoid Bats?" Dick added with a smirk. 

Jason mirrored his expression. "Exactly." 

The two men continued to wander aimlessly around the city for another hour or so before Dick finally decided he had had enough. 

"I'm going to ask for directions," Dick said, unaware that they had stopped in front of a certain precinct. 

Jason frowned. "Dick, no. I'm not letting you ask some random person for help." 

"Why not? I'm not going to keep pretending we know what we're doing!" 

Jason muttered something incoherent under his breath. Dick had a point. If they were going to find coffee in this god forsaken city then they would need to communicate with the locals. Great. 

"Fine." 

Dick smiled. Now all they had to do was find someone who appeared friendly, which from the looks of this city wouldn't be too hard. As he began to scan the walkway a man suddenly bolted out in front of them. 

"Hey! Watch where your going dipshit!" Jason growled and Dick slapped his arm. 

The man who had almost run into them immediately turned around, eyes wide as he apologized profusely. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Uh... please don't kill me?"  

Dick chuckled as he found the kid's reaction to be rather amusing. "And why would we do that?" 

The kid shrugged. He seemed to have calmed down a bit. "This city's got a lot of crazies. You never know who you might piss off." He quickly glanced down at his watch and groaned. "Ugh! Speaking of which, Len's going to kill me!" 

"Oh wait! Before you go do you think you could show us where the closest coffee shop is?" Dick asked. "We could really use some caffeine." 

"I'm actually headed to one right now! I could take you there if you'd like?" 

Dick glanced up at Jason, who gave him a silent nod of approval. "Sure... I'm Dick by the way, and the intimidating sweetheart beside me is Jason." 

The kid smiled and held out his hand in greeting. "Barry Allen." 

 **~oOo~**  

As Barry led them to Jitters, the name of the coffee shop, they started getting to know each other. 

Barry had learned that the two men were from Gotham and had come to Central for a much needed vacation. He couldn't say he blamed them though, Gotham was a pretty dangerous city. 

"What's your job, kid?" Jason asked him. 

Barry wasn't afraid of the man anymore and answered without hesitation. "I'm a CSI." 

Dick raised a brow, impressed. "You must be very talented." 

Barry blushed, "I-I wouldn’t say that."  

He held open the glass door for the other two men once they arrived. 

Just as they entered someone shouted, "BARRY!" Everyone in the café stared at the man who had shouted only to divert their attention just as fast when they realized who it was.  

Barry, Dick and Jason all stood still as a man in a navy blue trench coat stalked toward them.  

"You know him?" Dick asked. 

Barry nodded, looking a bit nervous. "That's my boyfriend." 

Both Jason and Dick shared a concerned glance. They hadn't wanted to cause any trouble during their trip. 

"I'm sorry I'm late Len!" Barry apologized with big puppy dog eyes and Len seemed to melt at the sight of them. 

"By now I should know better than to expect you on time," Len sighed. 

"Yeah," Barry chuckled. "Old habits die hard I guess." 

Len now noticed the two men standing awkwardly behind Barry. "Made some new friends I see," he smirked, eyeing the two men. 

"Yes? They asked for directions and I was already on my way here so I thought why not? And-" 

"Your rambling again, Scarlet," Len said, cutting Barry short. 

"Sorry." 

Jason then snorted in amusement, startling the other three. "Remember when Tim used to talk non-stop? Bruce kept wanting to duck tape his mouth shut.” 

Dick couldn't help cracking a smile at the memory. "How could I forget? I was the one who had to baby-sit him." 

"Hate to ruin the moment, but we should probably go sit down. We're kind of blocking the doorway," Len drawled. 

Barry invited Jason and Dick to join them over in the corner at their usual table. They were happy to accept the offer. The four men set their bags and jackets down at the table so they could get their coffee. The line wasn't long and only took about seven or eight minutes for them to order and finally be handed a warm cup. 

After heading back to their seats they all began talking, even Len. Barry filing him in on what he had missed. 

Len whistled a long note when he heard the two men were from Gotham. "Shit. I mean, Central's got Meta humans and of course the usual robbery here and there, but Gotham? That's a whole new level of crazy." 

Jason snorted. "Tell me about it." Dick, who was sitting beside him, raised a brow in confusion. "Meta-humans?" 

"People who got special powers after the particle accelerator blew up," Barry piped up.  

"What kind of powers exactly?" 

This time Len spoke up. "Control the weather, turn their body to steel, travel through mirrors, you name it, we probably got it." 

Dick hummed in thought. Central City was turning out to be quite interesting. 

Suddenly someone's phone buzzed. "I got it," Len said, reaching into Barry's jacket pocket to grab the phone. He took a quick glance at the screen and frowned. "Speak of the devil, It's Cisco. Seems weatherman's throwing another tantrum in the lab." 

Barry sighed in disappointment. "What did he do this time? Hurricane? Tornado? Hail storm?" 

Len shrugged, handing the phone back to Barry. "Didn't say." He looked up to address Jason and Dick. "Sorry we have to cut this short. Our work can be a little demanding." 

Dick shook his head to reassure Len. "No need to apologize. Ours can be like that some times too," He said with a smile and Jason nodded. 

Barry and Len said their goodbyes but not without Barry exchanging phone numbers first. The kid wanted to keep in touch and they couldn't help feeling the same.


	2. Bar fight

Later that night Jason and his boyfriend had been roaming the streets when they stumbled upon a interesting looking bar called Saint and Sinners and decided to check it out. 

Upon entering the bar they noticed how empty it was, except for a few stragglers toward the back, but as their eyes drifted over to the bar they immediately recognized the bar tender. "Len?" Jason asked, approaching the counter with Dick at his heels. 

Len peered up at them, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Well look who it is," he said. "Didn't expect you to be in this part of town." 

Jason scoffed as they took their seats at the counter. "Places like this are basically my home." 

Len nodded, setting two shot glasses on the table top. "You and me both." 

Len began pouring them a drink when all of a sudden seven huge burly men carrying guns came bursting into the room.  

"God dammit!" Len muttered under his breath and was surprised to see Jason and Dick jump out of their seats to position themselves in a fighting stance. Even if they appeared to be experienced fighters Len wasn't going to let them throw themselves into his battles. He grabbed the Cold Gun from under the counter, aiming it at the thugs. 

"Why must the Russian mob insist on ruining my nights? It's not very _ice_ of them now is it?" Len smirked and blasted one of the men with a stream of ice, freezing his arm to the wall. "Piper! Mind giving me a hand?!" He shouted over his shoulder. 

"Aye, aye Captain!" The two Gotham vigilantes watched as a shorter man in a black hoodie and odd looking gloves walked up beside them. "You might want to cover your ears," he whispered as he raised his arms. 

Confused, they did as he said and stood wide eyed as the shorter man shot a blasting noise from his gloves. Two men were sent flying into the wall, a third stumbling back only to fall flat on his face.  

The three remaining Russian mobsters seemed to be angrier than before. Dick sent Jason a silent nod and leapt into action. 

Len and Hartley observed the fight with interest. The way Dick moved reminded Len of an acrobat, how his limps twisted around a man’s neck with ease as he brought him to the ground. Jason, on the other hand, was more like a boxer. Deadly punches and kicks timed perfectly as he dodged the haphazardly thrown limps of his opponent.  

Jason threw an upper cut, knocking the man out instantly. He felt the familiar pressure of Dick's weight as he vaulted over him to slam a brutal kick into the remaining man’s face. 

Jason admired the unconscious bodies on the ground and flashed his boyfriend a wide grin. "Nice work Dickiebird!" 

Someone from behind cleared their throat in attempt to gain the vigilantes attention. They turned to see Len, as well as the man he'd called 'Piper', staring at them. 

"Thanks for the assist boys," Len began only to be cut off by Jason. 

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, eyeing the cold gun that was now holstered at Len's waist. 

Len smirked and pointed a thumb to his chest. "Captain Cold, former thief and now trusted member of team Flash." 

The man beside him introduced himself next. “Hartley Rathaway, also known as Pied Piper and member of team _Cold_ Flash,” Hartley corrected. 

Dick raised a brow as if to say 'really?'. “What's Team ColdFlash?” 

“It's a team of meta-humans and assholes that work with the Flash and I,” Len explained vaguely. 

Jason tilted his head and hummed. “Kind of like the bat family.” 

Len ignored the comment. He knew these two men weren't regular people and the way they fought only added to his suspicion. “Now the question is, who are you?” Len asked, seeing their eyes narrow. 

Dick crossed his arms over his chest. “Why do you ask?” 

“Well it's only fair if I shared my identity that you also tell the truth. Or does it not work like that in Gotham?” 

 **~oOo~**  

Jason could tell that Len wasn't attempting to threaten them. It seemed he knew better than to do that, which is probably why he was even still alive. But Jason couldn't trust the man yet. 

"I think we'll keep our secret a little longer if you don't mind." 

Len suddenly began to laugh as if he had been expecting that very response. "Wise choice, kid." 

The Gotham vigilantes noticed how Hartley rolled his eyes at Cold. 

Dick's attention drifted back to Len as a question arose. "Then why did you give up your identity? That was a huge risk." 

"Everyone already knows who we are, the Rogues at least. Flash still keeps his identity a secret," Hartley broke in. 

Before either could ask anything else a distorted voice echoed through the bar.  

"We got some trouble headed this way boss! Only about a mile or so down the road!” 

Len huffed as he turned to view a reflection of a mysterious man in the nearby mirror. "I heard you Scudder! Inform Flash of the situation- but he is to be on stand by, got it!" He then flicked his gaze over to the other Rogue. "Hartley, go with him." 

"Sure thing," Hartley saluted and walked over to grab Sam's hand as he was pulled into the mirror maze, their reflections disappearing from the glass. 

Len laughed at the dumbfounded expressions worn by Jason and Dick. "Don't worry, even I'm not used to it." 

Jason was the first to recover as he grew excited for a fight. "Sounds like you could use some help with what's about to come knockin’," he said with a smug smile. 

"The more the merrier," Len joked. 

Dick smiled mischievously, picking up their bags that were leaning against the stools. "Mind if we get in uniform then?" 

Len nodded and let the two men head to the bathroom to change. 

In no more than two minutes Dick and Jason emerged from the back of the bar wearing their night outfits. 

Dick was fitted in a black body suit with a blue wing design extending across his shoulders all the way to his two middle fingers. Strapped to his waist was a black utility best and twin Eskrima sticks poking out the side for easy access. Of course he also dawned a mask, in the shape of a bird. 

Jason, on the other hand, wore a blood red mask that covered his whole face. The black Kevlar vest that he had on had a bright red bat painted on the chest, which was rather alarming. Over the vest Jason wore a light brown jacket that did nothing to hide the duel pistols holstered on either hip. 

Len, dressed in his usual parka and blue tinted goggles, smirked when laying eyes on them. "Quite the attire you have." 

Jason snorted, "Compared to the Bat’s these should be considered normal." Dick muffled his own laughter with a gloved hand. Jay was definitely right about Bruce's outfit choice being a bit out there. 

"So what do they call you back in Gotham?" Len asked as he led the men out the back door and into the alley. With a large group of mobsters on the way fighting in the street, or out in the open in general might not be the best idea. A sneak attack however, would have to be their best option since he knew how they operated and would no doubt check the back alleys after ransacking the bar. 

"Nightwing," Dick said quietly, his steps almost inaudible as they crept through the alley. 

Jason's answer followed right after. "Red Hood." He chuckled as Len's eyes widened behind his goggles. "I'm guessing you've heard of my work then?" 

Recovering from his initial shock Len couldn't help but pat the man on the back. "You boy, are one crazy motherfucker." 

Nightwing rolled his eyes when his boyfriend replied with, "You have no idea." 

 **~oOo~**  

Meanwhile, back at the Cortex... 

The large mirror in the back of the Cortex rippled to life as Hartley's stepped though, followed by Sam. 

Hartley's brow furrowed at the sight of the empty desk chairs behind the computer monitors where Cisco usually sat. He then went to check the small lab connected to the room, peering through the viewing glass only to find that it too was empty. 

Where was everyone? 

"Let's go check the break-room and if their not there then we'll go down to the basement," Hartley instructed as he and Sam headed out into the hallway. 

When the break-room was in sight Sam sensed something was off. And not in a good way either. He held out a hand to stop Hartley, who in response gave him a confused look. 

"What is it?" 

Sam dipped his head toward the door and Hartley now understood why. The door was opened a quarter of the way which was unusual since it was always closed after someone entered or left the room.  

As the two cautiously approached the door they spotted something through the crack in the doorway that made them question their friends life choices. Pushing the door open further the two metas viewed the scene in front of them with a mix of emotions.  

The rest of the team, which consisted of Barry, Shawna, Mark, Caitlin, Cisco and Mick, were all passed out either on the floor or in some awkward position on top of the furniture. It didn't take a genius to figure out why they were asleep in the first place. Beer cans littered the coffee table, of course each being sucked dry on it's contents.  

Hartley bent over to pick up a vile and then glanced over at Barry who, like the others, was dead beat drunk. Apparently Caitlin had finished concocting the Barry-proof alcohol recipe with out him. 

"Well it appears everyone's out of commission then," Hartley said with distain, still taking in the pitiful scene around him. Then an idea struck him and he pulled out his phone, Sam giving him a confused look. 

"What are you doing?" He asked just as Hartley snapped a picture of their drunken teammates. Hartley grinned and winked at him as he pocketed his phone. "Blackmail, my dear Samuel, blackmail."


End file.
